1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a drive assist device that assists driving of the vehicle, and the vehicle provided with the drive assist device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent vehicles may be provided with active safety systems, which detect surroundings of the vehicle in vehicle traveling direction, and control operation of the vehicle based on detection information. For example, the active safety systems are usually provided with a drive assist device having an image capturing device and/or a radar. The drive assist device detects a detection target, such as an object, a lane, or a vehicle ahead, and calculates a distance to the detection target. Based on the detection information such as the calculated distance, the active safety systems control operation of the vehicle. For example, the active safety systems may automatically stop the vehicle to avoid collision with the detected object or warn a driver by displaying an image of the detected object, control steering to keep the vehicle to drive along the lane, or control driving of the vehicle to follow a vehicle ahead of the vehicle.